It's not hard to fall
by krissie.taylor
Summary: Oneshot..Chuck and Blair contains character death. inspired by the latest Enlgish episode of GG sleep no more


Title: Life taught me to die.

Chapter: One shot

Rating: T

Characters: Chuck/blair.

WARNING: character death.

AN: the only way Chuck knew Blair would be free was if he wasn't there anymore, there would be no more looking over shoulders, no more whispered apologies and no more lies. Blair would be free.

_There's still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_

_There's still a little bit of you laced in my doubt_

_Its still hard to say what's going on. _

Blair sighed as she brushed her mahogany curls into perfection. This was contentment at its very best. Louis was arriving back in New York tonight and after the kiss between her and Chuck last night she knew that she had made the right decision it was time to listen to Serena for once and start concentrating on her relationship with Louis because soon they would be married and she would not stand for any ill feelings to be present when she wed the man she loved, the man she would spend the rest of her life with. It just wouldn't do.

Chuck threw the New York Times to the other side of the sofa not wishing to see himself on the front cover yet again for his noble work. Chuck Bass saving a duck anyone who knew him wouldn't believe it for a second. Especially someone who knew him better than he knew himself. Nate's name flashed up on his screen forcing Chuck back to reality and out of what had happened last night. It was still there the spark, no fireworks that erupted every time they kissed, every time their fingers briefly met each others.

_There's still a bit of your ghost, your witness_

_there's still a bit of your face I haven't kissed_

_you step a little closer each day _

_that I cant see what's going on _

Blair smoother down her skirt rearranged the hat on her head for the fourth time in the past ten minutes and began pacing methodically waiting for her betrothed to arrive at her penthouse. It had been a struggle she would admit to compose herself for the events that were going to unfold today, she knew she had to tell Louis what had happened last night otherwise he would find out from someone else and Blair could not have that on her conscience not after she worked so hard to convince Louis she had stopped her meddling and lying.

Chuck glared down at Manhattan from his penthouse, he knew now that he had lost her she made it clear last night that she was marrying Louis no matter how hard Chuck had worked to reform it just wasn't him, he was carefree, passionate, socially unaccepted and most of all he was free. He was the same Chuck Bass as five years ago he would say and do what he liked and it was OK because he was Chuck Bass, there was no airs and graces when you were him, you were who you wanted to be, you were liberated and most of all he was unique. What had happened to him?

_Stones taught me to fly_

_Love, it taught me to lie _

_Life, it taught me to die_

_So it's not hard to fall _

_When you float like a cannonball. _

Blair rushed over to greet Louis as he penthouse bell sounded his arrival. Blair felt herself smile for the first time, her mood was lifted by the the thought of knowing her fiance was home, he came back for her. Blair giggled as Louis spun her round like a child before pulling her close to him. Dorota looked on in surprise she truly thought the only person for Blair was Chuck but maybe she was wrong her Blair seemed happy with Louis maybe it was time to move on also.

Chuck sauntered over to the bar to pour himself a large scotch ahead of tonight's ball, he knew Blair and Louis were going to be in attendance and had considered canceling but he needed to know she was happy that she was safe. Chuck exited the limo to a sea of photographers slowly making his way inside he sighed in dismay to see Blair without Louis at the bottom of the stairs she was supposed to be with her prince charming. Chuck watched on as Blair smiled broadly as Louis came to take her arm to lead her into the ballroom. Chuck knew that smile wasn't for the camera's, the way she looked into his eyes wasn't for the audience it was a look he knew too well. It was Blair totally and utterly happy. It was then he knew it was time to say goodbye and let her live her life.

_There's still a little bit of your song in my ear_

_There's still a little bit of your words I long to hear_

_You step a little closer to me_

_So close that I cant see what's going on. _

Blair felt like a princess on Louis's arm she felt complete and at one with herself. Yes not twelve hours before she had kissed Chuck Bass but she knew now it was Louis she was meant to be with he was he knight in shining armor he truly was her fairytale prince, but she would always be grateful to Chuck for teaching her how to love how to want someone with every fiber of her being. Blair tossed a smile Chucks way to make her point clear this was where she wanted to be. It was then she noticed a tear on his cheek. He smiled back at her. Love dancing in his eyes.

Chuck stood and watched as Blair came alive on the dance Floor how her eyes shone and her smile grew. Chuck sighed deeply before locating the door to the roof it was time for him to find peace time for someone to stop his pain and make him feel complete. Chuck let the stray tear fall down his face and onto the floor in front of him, he was tired. Tired of been strong, tired of been whole and tired of pretending he was OK when his world was falling a part and his heart was breaking.

_Stones taught me to fly  
>Love, it taught me to cry<br>So come on courage, teach me to be shy  
>'Cause its not hard to fall,<br>And I don't want to scare her  
>Its not hard to fall<br>And i don't want to lose  
>Its not hard to grow<br>When you know that you just don't know_

Blair knew something was wrong in an instant she suddenly felt cold and drained, she quickly looked around for Chuck a pool of fear arising in her stomach. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Blair made her excuses and found the stairs to the rood easily enough as she climbed the feeling of dread was increasing she prayed that Chuck would be at the top arrogantly leering over the railings. Blair saw the broken bottle of whiskey before she saw the feet that were in front of it, before she saw the blood pooling at the side of her soul mate's head, before she collapsed in tears and sat at his feet not caring that it had started to rain, not caring that a woman behind her screamed and security ran up the stairs. Blair just sat and let the tears fall onto her lap. Before Blair knew she was broken and this time it couldn't be fixed. Blair let herself be pulled up by her blond best friend and her second mother Lily, Blair let herself be pulled in Lily's chest as Lily herself wracked with tears at the scene in front of her. They all watched Blair closely as the days went by and Blair grew thinner and thinner, Louis had tried his best but she wouldn't speak she was mute, not one word had exited her mouth since that fateful night, Blair never wanted to speak again, she didn't even want to breather again. It was nine day after the death of Chuck Bass that the Upper East Side lost Blair Waldorf aswell. Their family and friends watched as the coffins of the king and queen of the upper east side were laid next to each other all hoping that they found the peace they were looking for together.

The End.

Author's note: This song has been on my ipod since I brought it that it wasn't til I was driving home the other night that I thought this would be a perfect song for Chuck and Blair. I would appreciate your opinions by reviewing. Please. Krissie. xxx


End file.
